Un Cri Dans La Nuit
by estelle0
Summary: Détruire est simple. Mais les ruines qu'on laisse derrière nous ne sont pas toujours là où on l'attendais. Et parfois, la destruction qu'on programmait se retourne contre nous. OS Hawkeye x Loki (Hawki?) plutôt PWP


**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je vous retrouve pour un petit OS (enfin, quand je dis petit c'est 10 pages, comprenons-nous) sur un couple que je n'ai pas vu en français (ou alors pas en M...). Si je me trompe, corrigez-moi et donnez-moi le nom de la fiction, ça m'occupera au lieu d'écrire des bêtises!**

**Bref, voici un Hawkeye x Loki (Hawki?) avec TRES BEAUCOUP DE LEMON. Âmes douces et sensibles, cassez-vous. **

**Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, et ne m'appartiendra jamais (mais je suis SÛRE que si tout le fandom se cotisait, on pourrait les racheter!). **

**Relu et approuvé par Iona-Yuki (allez l'adorer, elle le vaut bien). **

**Je poste ça en attendant d'avoir finit une fiction Star Trek (c'était une précision inutile mais bouse à la fin!). **

**Euh, quoi d'autre? Ah, et si vous avez suivi ma précédente fiction "Willkommen", je tenais à vous REMERCIER, tellement de reviews, j'y crois toujours pas, mais vous êtes tarés ma parole!**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture et surtout VIVE LE LEMON!**

* * *

**Un Cri**

Il l'avait détruit. Il le savait. Au final, c'était sans doute l'une des choses qui lui retournaient le plus l'estomac.

Quand il l'avait vu, il avait saisit immédiatement le fragile équilibre mental qu'avait sa cible. Elle était aussi forte que faible. Et là, il l'avait souhaité. Immédiatement. Le fragiliser, se venger, faire de cet homme une coquille vide, le détruire, le reconstruire entièrement autour de lui avant de se retirer de sa vie et de l'abandonner. Il voulait voir la perdition, il voulait voir la chute, la peur, la panique. Il voulait le voir désespéré, poussé dans ses retranchements, sans le moindre espoir. Il voulait le regarder et se reconnaître en un être sur cette terre.

Au moins un.

Le simple fait de faire ça l'avait rendu presque plus fou qu'au départ. Il voyait l'homme s'effondrer, se reposer sur lui. Et il se dégoûtait de se réjouir de lui enlever cet appui. Il ne demandait qu'à savoir qu'il existait un être aussi désespéré, aussi piégé dans l'univers. Il avait utilisé la mauvaise méthode. Il serait allé bien mieux si au lieu de le détruire, il avait tendu son bras pour appuyer cet homme. Mais on l'avait détruit. Alors il avait eut besoin de le détruire. Comme on applique la loi du talion. Œil pour œil.

Folie pour folie.

Il fallait qu'il rende les coups. Il ne devait plus se soumettre. Plus comme à l'époque où Thor décidait pour deux et où il laissait naturellement les conséquences lui revenir.

Cet homme avait eu pitié d'une femme. D'une femme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Et cette femme ne cessait de le décevoir. Puis elle faisait quelque chose de bien, comme pour se racheter. Cette femme était un électron libre qui ne comprenait pas. Elle jouait à un jeu dont elle ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Mais elle refusait de s'arrêter, malgré l'aide de cet homme qui lui avait tendu la main un nombre incalculable de fois. Et cet homme ne cessait pas de lui tendre la main. Encore et encore. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui tendait la main et elle ne voyait pas. Et cet homme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi généreux, et chaque seconde, il tentait de se persuader qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner cette femme. Cette femme qui n'avait, au final, pas besoin de lui et qui, une fois tirée d'affaire, ne le regardait plus.

Loki se sentait si proche de lui que son incursion dans les souvenirs de l'homme avait tourné court. Trop de douleur, trop de similitudes.

Et cette femme avait précipité leur chute à tous les deux. En arrachant cet homme à l'emprise de Loki, elle avait détruit bien plus que le dieu n'aurait jamais voulu le faire. Il l'avait cherché, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle vienne d'elle-même se confronter à lui.

Elle lui avait tout de suite déplu – sans doute n'était-il pas exactement impartial – et lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'effacer sa dette… Comment peut-on effacer une dette si énorme ? Elle lui devait sa misérable petite existence, on n'efface pas ce genre de dettes. On vit avec en essayant d'honorer la personne qui nous a sauvé la vie. Autrement dit, pas comme elle le faisait.

Il avait laissé les mots enfler dans sa gorge, des mots qu'il n'avait jamais pu hurler à tort, des mots d'une puissance et d'un venin phénoménal. Et une fois qu'il s'était senti sur le point d'exploser, de se consumer de l'intérieur, il avait parlé. La colère l'avait fait vibrer, son corps c'était presque mit à hurler seul, tandis que sa voix chuchotait avec douceur ses menaces.

Cette femme serait la première.

Et même enfermé dans cette cellule humide, bâillonné et attaché, il en était certain : cette femme serait la première des Avengers à mourir. S'il ne devait en choisir qu'un, ce ne serait pas Thor, ce serait elle. Cette chose immonde qu'il rêvait de broyer et de reconstruire pour voir sa souffrance s'étaler à l'infini. Se rendait-elle seulement compte qu'elle détruisait l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ou sa bêtise et son sadisme allaient-ils bien plus loin ?

Il avait perdu cet homme de la main de cette femme. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la sensation de perte. C'était comme un trou béant. Il n'était pas seulement question du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas le détruire de ses propres mains. Non. Il était question du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il manquait quelque chose, il manquait le deuxième lui, il manquait cette extension, il était amputé d'un membre. Après qu'on lui ait enlevé son nom et sa vie, après avoir été abandonné devant le mensonge le plus absolu qui soit, après avoir été trahi par sa propre existence, on lui avait arraché ce qui c'était le plus rapproché d'un ami depuis le début, du plus loin que remontent ses souvenirs.

Et lorsqu'il s'était penché sur lui, arc à la main, il avait juste eu envie de prononcer son nom, encore et encore, et de se blottir contre lui. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de cette partie de lui, il avait besoin de cette autre créature perdue. Il avait besoin de celui qui avait été son ami.

Pui la vérité, implacable, avait tout détruit : il n'avait jamais été son ami. Juste un pion qu'il avait manipulé pour l'être et qui au final l'avait prit à son propre jeu.

Loki n'avait que superficiellement détruit Hawkeye, c'était Hawkeye qui avait détruit Loki.

* * *

Loki s'éveilla en sursaut dans la prison du SHIELD, ses cheveux collaient à sa peau couverte de sueur et son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables qui faisaient bouger ses épaules de façon inquiétante.

Il inspira par petits coups pour se calmer et se leva pour gagner une position assise plus propice à la relaxation.

Depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé sur Terre dans l'attente du jugement d'Odin qui refusait de l'accepter à Asgard et qu'il avait été prié de réparer les dégâts causés, il logeait dans une cellule de haute sécurité du SHIELD et sortait à heures fixes pour ses « travaux d'intérêts généraux ».

Il recevait de temps en temps la visite de Thor qui venait le perturber par sa bonne humeur naïve et perpétuelle. Il s'asseyait devant la porte et commençait à babiller comme une donzelle sur les exploits – sexuels, s'entend – de Tony et ceux – moins sexuels, évidemment – de Steve, les avancées technologiques des humains, la cuisine midgardienne, le temps qu'il faisait, ce qu'il avait mangé au petit déjeuner, la couleur du ciel… Des choses que Loki écoutait vaguement en répondant par monosyllabes en hochant la tête avant de finir par s'endormir.

Et, invariablement, il se réveillait après un monstrueux cauchemar. Qui en général parlait de Clint Barton. Il se rappelait encore le premier jour dans sa cellule. Il était assit au sol, comme maintenant, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos. Puis la lumière des néons s'était effacée et il avait soupiré.

- Thor, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il n'y avait pas eu un seul bruit, juste une vague respiration assourdie par le métal. Loki avait ouvert les yeux. Ce n'était pas Thor.

Encore habité par la terreur des récents évènements, il s'était levé d'un bond, fixant avec haine ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et brusquement, tout son corps avait lâché.

Clint. Il était là.

Juste de l'autre côté de la porte.

Et il le regardait.

Loki était pétrifié, le regard rivé sur cet homme qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Les minutes s'étirèrent lentement, puis, brusquement, le dieu trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche et d'articuler péniblement « _pourquoi… ?_ ».

Clint Barton le fixa plus intensément quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de partir.

Le dieu se massa les tempes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ? Son subconscient était rempli du nom de Clint, de l'ombre de Clint. La nuit, c'était Clint qui le torturait, qui le faisait hurler. Qui lui prenait ce qu'il lui restait encore. La nuit, le visage de Clint planait sur ses rêves et ses cauchemars.

Loki se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Son âme s'effondrait sur elle-même, la douleur qu'il éprouvait était monstrueuse, il sentait presque ses muscles s'atrophier et son souffle se tarir. Il était la plus ignoble des créatures, il en avait eu la preuve devant lui. Il ne se supportait plus, s'il en avait eu le courage et la force, il aurait ouvert de ses propres mains sa cage thoracique et aurait arraché son cœur encore chaud pour ne plus mourir de l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il fallait qu'il extériorise pour ne pas se consumer entièrement.

Cette nuit-là, Loki hurla comme un fou, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, à s'en rendre sourd, à en perdre la parole et le souffle. Cette nuit-là, Loki hurla comme un animal blessé, ramassé sur lui-même au fond de sa cellule.

* * *

Hawkeye était le seul des Avengers qui refusaient de surveiller Loki durant la période de reconstruction journalière. Officiellement, c'était parce qu'il risquait de le tuer s'il le recroisait. La vérité était qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comme réagir.

Loki semblait le bloquer, le paralyser. Il avait peur de lui, il avait envie de se venger, mais il avait vu ce qu'il y avait en Loki. Il avait vu la terreur de lui-même, le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait, il avait vu toutes les fêlures monstrueuses, les blessures encore grandes ouvertes qui saignaient abondement dans l'âme du dieu.

Il savait qui était Loki. C'était une créature tellement blessée qu'il ne lui restait que l'attaque pour se défendre contre un monde extérieur qui l'avait balayé comme un fétu de paille et qui ne voulait pas de lui. Et il se sentait proche de lui.

Cette immonde proximité le dégoûtait, il se détestait un peu plus chaque jour d'avoir _pitié_ du monstre qu'était le frère de Thor. Il ne voulait plus savoir tout ce qu'il savait, il n'y avait aucune circonstance atténuante, il n'y avait aucune raison suffisante pour être excusé de ce qu'il avait fait, mais chaque jour, Clint avait l'impression d'être en mesure d'en trouver une nouvelle au Jötun. Il ne pouvait plus se supporter, il ne pouvait plus s'accepter. Il avait l'impression d'être souillé intérieurement, que _Loki_ rampait sous sa peau et lui susurrait qu'il n'était pas coupable de toutes ses atrocités et qu'il n'était de toute façon pas en mesure de le juger, après tout ce que _lui_ avait fait. Avait-il plus de raisons que lui de tuer tous ces gens ? Et Natasha, qui changeait de camp lorsque ça l'arrangeait, n'était-elle pas une erreur ? A combien de gens sa « bonne action » avait-elle coûté la vie ?

Clint se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes. Le silence le tuait. Il fallait qu'il voie Loki, qu'il s'exorcise, qu'il lui hurle sa haine et son dégoût. Il était temps.

Mais n'avait-il pas déjà tenté ? L'agent du SHIELD se rappela douloureusement du jour de l'arrivée du dieu et du long face à face durant lequel il aurait voulu insulter cette ordure, planté là devant lui, comme attendant sa sentence, mais rien. Rien n'était sorti. Et lorsque Loki avait parlé d'une voix brisée et basse comme celle d'un enfant qui a trop pleuré, il s'était enfui comme un lâche.

Etait-il prêt à se confronter de nouveau au dieu ? Etait-il capable de s'affranchir enfin de ce fardeau monstrueux ?

L'archer secoua la tête. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt, mais au final, sans doute ne le serait-il jamais. Pour son travail, pour ses futures missions, il se devait de se libérer. Maintenant.

Hawkeye sortit de l'infirmerie dans laquelle il stagnait depuis qu'il y avait déposé Steve et descendit dans les salles inférieures de la base du SHIELD pour accéder aux cellules. Il n'y avait guère que Loki emprisonné, les autres criminels étant dans une autre aile. Il avait été jugé que le dieu était capable de les « pervertir » encore davantage. Thor avait été outré et était sorti dans des grands mouvements de cape, ce qui avait fait glousser Tony (qui avait ensuite immédiatement décrit la vision érotique qui lui était venue à Steve qui avait poussé un glapissement à l'entente de son futur/potentiel/sois-disant petit copain qui lui suggérait de s'allonger dans des draps blancs, la cape de Thor cachant uniquement ses parties intimes).

Clint trouva immédiatement la cellule de Loki, il avait fait le chemin tous les jours sans trouver le courage d'aller au bout. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il fallait régler le problème. Maintenant.

Brusquement Clint sursauta. Un cri lui vrilla les tympans et l'estomac. Loki hurlait. C'était un cri désespéré qui lui donnait envie de crier lui aussi. De partager le désespoir du dieu.

Il s'avança doucement, les néons s'éclairant sur son passage.

Quand il fut devant la porte, le hurlement cessa et une voix éraillée et acide murmura :

- Tues-moi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

Le sang de Clint ne fit qu'un tour.

Le tuer. Oui. Il le demandait.

L'archer ferme les yeux, un frisson le parcourut.

Il allait le faire.

Clint posa sa main sur le panneau digital et énonça son code.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et il s'avança.

* * *

Loki fixait Hawkeye.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire lorsque la lumière des néons fit étinceler la lame d'un couteau.

Clint allait le faire. Il allait tout arrêter, il allait le sauver

- Merci...

* * *

Clint s'agenouilla et prit Loki par l'épaule pour le relever avant d'appuyer la lame du couteau sur sa jugulaire.

Juste un petit mouvement.

Juste un et ce serait la liberté.

Les lèvres sèches et fines du dieu étaient recourbées dans un sourire abandonné.

* * *

Son cœur battait plus fort. Clint allait le faire.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient se toucher.

Le souffle de Clint lui effleurait le visage.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça lui donnait un avant-goût de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'Enfer et le Paradis réunis.

Et il avait envie de plus.

* * *

Les lèvres de Loki. Toujours plus proches.

Les yeux de Loki étaient d'un magnifique vert feuille.

Il voulait s'y plonger.

Les lèvres de Loki. Il voulait les lèvres de Loki.

Il ne s'occupa même pas du bruit métallique du poignard qui tombait au sol ni des néons qui s'éteignaient.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du monstre qui ressemblait tellement à un enfant désespéré en ce moment.

* * *

Loki poussa un long gémissement en sentant les lèvres de l'archer sur les siennes.

Il sentit toute sa douleur et son dégoût refluer en lui, retardant l'implosion.

Les lèvres de l'humain étaient douces, caressantes, et pourtant définitivement masculines, elles cherchaient à le dévorer, à obtenir toujours plus de lui. Loki passa ses bras autour du cou de Clint et ferma les yeux, répondant au baiser de toutes ses forces.

C'était _ça_ qu'il lui fallait, rien d'autre. Ca remettait tout ce qui n'allait pas à plus tard, à défaut de soigner ça l'apaisait, ça n'avait aucune raison d'être et pourtant ça se passait, leurs deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, c'était d'une violence inouïe et d'une douceur presque douloureuse. Il fallait toujours plus de l'autre. Maintenant. Peu importait si n'importe quel agent du SHIELD pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Il le fallait.

* * *

Hawkeye poussa Loki contre le mur qui se contenta de gémir et de ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux, les léchant et les mordants.

Clint pétrissait les hanches du dieu, imprimait ses paumes chaudes dans la peau fraîche du Jötun qui poussait de petits soupirs appréciateurs.

Récupérant le couteau au sol, l'archer découpa soigneusement les vêtements du dieu qui poussa un grondement en sentant la lame en contact quelques millièmes de secondes avec sa peau.

L'asgardien frissonnait, collé à lui, cherchant sa chaleur. Ses doigts eurent tôt fait de lui retirer sa combinaison qu'il portait lorsqu'il était en mission et de la lancer dans un coin de la cellule pour coller leurs peaux devenues soudain brûlantes.

L'agent du SHIELD passa ses mains sous les fesses de Loki, les empoignant et les massant sans douceur, collant plus encore le dieu à lui qui, de son côté, faisait tous les efforts possibles pour unir davantage leurs corps moites.

Leurs excitations respectives entrèrent en contact et de longs gémissements rauques emplirent l'espace exigu, les électrifiant de la tête aux pieds dans une longue décharge d'adrénaline qui leur parcouru l'échine.

Clint souleva Loki qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et, une fois debout, il plaqua de nouveau le dieu contre le mur et commença à frotter leurs bassins ensemble, faisant monter encore d'un cran leur excitation respective. Les gémissements et les plaintes emplirent l'atmosphère déjà étouffante de la prison et Loki défit doucement ses jambes des hanches de Clint. Il se laissa tomber au sol, avant de frotter doucement sa joue contre le membre fièrement dressé de l'archer qui dû s'asseoir sur la minuscule couchette inconfortable pour ne pas tomber.

Le dieu du mensonge commença alors à faire courir une langue mutine sur le membre de l'humain qui passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en poussant de petits cris rauques appréciateurs. Il laissait parfois ses dents s'égarer sur la surface pulsante et chaude pour mêler au plaisir une subtile dose de douleur. Clint criait maintenant plus franchement et appuyait sur la nuque de Loki pour tenter de lui faire comprendre ce dont il avait envie. Décidant de le torturer un peu, le dieu massa doucement la base et joua avec deux parties rondes et douces plus bas, les faisant rouler dans la paume de sa main, se délectant des petits cris de Clint. Appuyant de plus en plus à l'arrière de la tête du Jötun, l'humain perdait pied, et son amant finit, après avoir fait courir sa langue une ou deux fois le long du membre turgescent, par le prendre totalement en bouche en gémissant.

Clint cru mourir. Il suffoquait complètement.

Rien que la vision de Loki, soumis, qui lui donnait du plaisir et s'occupait de lui aurait pu le faire venir, mais là.

La bouche de Loki sur lui, le prenant en lui, s'offrant totalement, lui donnant accès à cet endroit si doux et si chaud…

Clint aida Loki à amorcer les va et vient. Il aurait pu se venger, il aurait pu lui faire regretter cet élan de tendresse et de générosité, mais il n'en n'avait pas envie. Parce qu'il aimait le voir comme ça, il ne se serait pas senti aussi bien si Loki avait été forcé ou s'il l'avait maltraité.

Ses cris emplirent la pièce, accompagnés par des bruits humides purement et simplement érotiques.

L'archer commença à toucher le fond lorsque Loki commença à faire de langoureux mouvements de langue en plus de ceux de sa bouche et repoussa doucement le dieu qui comprit le message et qui, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le bout du membre de l'humain, se redressa en se léchant les lèvres. Ne résistant pas à cette vision, Clint l'attira par la nuque pour un baiser enflammé.

- Venge-toi, chuchota Loki, leurs lèvres se séparant et se retrouvant régulièrement.

Clint l'observa quelques secondes. Le dieu avait les joues et les lèvres rougies, les yeux mi-clos, le regard fiévreux, les cheveux ébouriffés et sa respiration était erratique. Il était magnifique, un appel à la luxure. Et Clint n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir. Cette option le dégoûtait profondément, lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Ce n'était pas la douleur de Loki qu'il voulait.

- Non, murmura-t-il en lui dévorant le cou.

- Pourquoi… ? gronda le dieu entre deux gémissements.

- Parce que… Je n'en n'ai pas besoin… Et toi non plus…

Quelque chose gonflait dans la poitrine de Clint, trois mots voulaient sortir, trois mots qu'il pensait sincèrement et il se détestait à ce titre.

- Si… J'en ai… Besoin…, haleta le dieu.

- Loki…

Clint se redressa et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres dans un moment de douceur irrationnel et inexplicable.

- Clint, je…

- Loki, je te pardonne.

Les yeux du dieu se remplirent de larmes et leurs lèvres se joignirent encore une fois, suivies de leurs langues voraces. Mais cette fois, le rythme était plus doux et affectueux. Plus besoin de violence. Puis, lentement, la passion reprit ses droits et leurs mains se refirent plus inquisitrices. Loki, assit sur les genoux de l'archer, pouvait sentir l'excitation de l'humain contre ses fesses et il haletait, transporté par l'envie puissante de l'avoir en lui et de ne faire qu'un.

Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il commença à se frotter contre le membre de son compagnon qui poussait de longs soupirs de plaisir. Décidément, il savait y faire. L'archer tendit trois doigts au dieu qui les prit en bouche après les avoir soigneusement léchés et mordillés, provoquant des frissons qui accentuèrent le plaisir de Clint. Il retira lentement ses doigts avant d'enfoncer doucement le premier dans l'antre chaud du dieu qui gémit doucement avant de nicher son visage dans son cou et de bouger les reins doucement en suçotant la gorge de l'humain. Celui-ci bougea doucement en Loki, écartant doucement les parois de l'intimité du dieu gémissant contre lui. Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt, il ajouta un deuxième doigt qui fit crier le Jötun dont les hanches n'avaient jamais cessé de bouger. Faisant de lents mouvements de ciseaux pour habituer son partenaire, il commença à bouger plus vigoureusement lorsqu'il entendit Loki geindre un « plus, stupide créature ! » et il comprit qu'il avait atteint son but lorsqu'il senti le dieu se raidir et pousser un hurlement en l'insultant d'abruti de mortel pour l'obliger à continuer. Profitant de la distraction du dieu, complètement perdu dans les sensations, il ajouta un dernier doigt et termina de le préparer sous les cris d'encouragement – ou insultes – de Loki qui n'arrivait apparemment pas à comprendre que dans certains moments il était utile de se montrer plus doux dans ses surnoms. Lorsqu'il enleva ses doigts, il entendit le dieu gémir de mécontentement et celui-ci planta ses dents dans son épaule pour manifester davantage son mécontentement.

- Loki… Accroche-toi et respire, tout va bien se pass-...

- Tu imagines quoi, au juste ? Que c'est ma première fois ? Tais-toi et fais ce que tu as à faire !

Clint soupira. Ce n'était décidément pas romantique.

Quoi, attendez, pourquoi ça aurait eu besoin de romantisme ? C'était QUOI ce délire ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Loki qui s'empalait de lui-même sur son membre.

Clint poussa un cri de plaisir et se redressa, le dieu contre lui, avant de le plaquer contre la paroi vitrée de la cellule.

- C-Clint !

Les cris de Loki devenaient de plus en plus aigus au fur et à mesure que l'archer donnait des coups puissants en lui, tentant d'atteindre le point sensible du dieu qu'il finit par percuter de plein fouet. Loki se cambra en hurlant, la sensation d'être complet et en paix ajoutée au plaisir physique qui le submergeait le rendait fou. Il était brûlant et il sentait le membre de Clint bouger toujours plus vite. Griffant le dos de l'humain, il hurlait à pleins poumons, le bonheur et la satisfaction le submergeaient. C'était _ça_ qu'il lui fallait, c'était parfait.

L'archer, lui, ne parvenait pas à aligner plus d'une pensée correcte, emprisonné dans ce carcan chaud et délicieux qui lui faisait tourner la tête et qui lui vrillait les sens. Il eut seulement le réflexe de prendre le dieu dans sa main pour le rendre encore plus fou.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment avant de se séparer pour laisser échapper leurs cris de jouissance lorsqu'ils se libérèrent. Ils se laissèrent tomber à terre, Clint tenant toujours Loki dans ses bras, tous les deux amorphes et vidés.

L'archer sentait que Loki dormait et il n'avait pas la force de le réveiller pour partir. De toute façon, il était bien là.

Il ferma les yeux en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien avec celui qu'on aimait…

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Attendez, QUOI ?!

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce machin, là, quand même ?!

Sortit de son vrai-faux sommeil, Loki eut un petit sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas _du tout _comme ça qu'il avait prévu que ça se finisse, mais il y a certaines choses dans la vie sur lesquelles il ne faut pas cracher… Alors cette fois-ci, il pouvait savourer.

- Gagné, Clint… Mais je ne suis pas un _machin_.

* * *

**Vous en êtes sortis vivants? Ahah, eh bah écoutez, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à rewiever. **

**Et, euh... Bah... Je vous aime?**

**-ELP**


End file.
